


Dracula Untold: Love Eternal

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dracula Untold: Love Forever [1]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic descriptions, Romance, Shapeshifting, Strong Female Characters, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Vlad has found Mikaela, a woman who made him feel human again but what is to happen now that he is being called upon by the one who made him? Will Mikaela run from the monster she finds him out to be, run from the history of Vlad the Impaler, from the monster that is taking over his body. And what of Vlad, will he obey as he had sworn he would do, or will he find a way out from under the Master’s grasp?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mikaela is the descendant of Mina Harker who was also the reincarnation of Vlad's wife but Mikaela doesn't like look either woman.
> 
> Going to add more to this so it's not done :P

**London, UK**

**Morning, Apartment 138**

Mikaela Harker jolted awake, sitting up and panting heavily in the darkness of her room. Her sheets were soaked with her sweat and tangled around her legs like vines. Her hands were trembling, something that always happens when she had a nightmare or a very vivid dream. She rubbed her face, pushing her hair back and away from her face as she slowly regained control of her breathing. Mikaela took a deep breath, held and released it, she glanced at her hands once she had removed them from her hair and let out another sigh when she saw that they were no longer shaking.

Mikaela untangled herself from the sheets and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch, turning on the lights and almost blinding herself with the brightness. Rubbing her eyes, Mikaela made her way towards the shower but coming to a complete stop when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  
  
A tear-streak face reflected on the reflective surface of the mirror. Eyes, red from crying, widen in bewilderment at the state of her face. Mikaela slowly raised a hand to her face and touched her cheek, pulling it away to look dumbly at the wet pad of her fingers. She ran her other hand through her hair as she tried to remember what could have made her cry in her sleep, but all she got was confused imagines and a piercing headache.

She then walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Mikaela attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her hazel brown eyes that turned gold whenever the sun hit them. She had inherited her eye color from her mother. Mikaela was short (she was 5' but John liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at her work.  
  
Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.  
  
Mikaela dried herself off quickly and got dressed before she left her apartment, after she grabbed her keys and purse and left the room. She had to met up with her coworker Lucy at the market to do some shopping.

They worked at the London Wolf Sanctuary, that was built in the middle of the woods in the outskirts of the city. They were hoping to release a pack of wolves back in the wilds of Great Britain, it was a success in Yellowstone but they wanted to return these beautiful animals back into the wild. 

Away from humans.

===========================================================================================================

Mikaela was walking through the busy marketplace of London, she stopped in front of a woman who was selling flowers, “Lovely.” She took the flower from the older woman, smiling.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by a man.

To Vlad, she didn’t look like his long dead wife, Mirena, but something about her called to him. It called to him to follow and watch her as she walked with a blonde woman.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones when she had been looking at him. She was an exceptional beautiful young woman of twenty years of age, and that beautiful southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia one that he heard when she greeted him in return. She had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion.

She had a riotous mop of black curls and green eyes, and full lips that looked soft to the touch. Vlad had to make his free hand into a fist when she had looked up at him because he had wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.  
  
The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, she has wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts that was covered by a white V-neck loose fitting shirt that was under a black leather jacket, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, tapering legs with toned muscles that was covered and hugged by tight denim jeans and boots.

“Which markets are you at this week?” The other woman asked the dark haired woman.  
  
“Portobello Road next.” The woman asked. “See you there?” And the other woman walked off, leaving the dark haired one alone.

“Beautiful.” Vlad said when she looked at him. “The flowers, my lady."

“My lady?” Mikaela asked as she turned around and looked at the man. The man with wavy black hair slicked back and stormy blue eyes, standing tall dressed in black. He was handsome. “Where are you from?”

“A long way from here.” The man said with a smile.

Mikaela smiled at and said, “Well, good night.” She turned and started to walk away.

"Why think separately of this life and the next when one is born from the last?"

“That’s my favorite poem.” Mikaela said as the man had finished reciting the poem to her. She turned and walked back to the man. He smiled, but something in his eyes spoke of a sorrow that one could never imagine.

“It speaks to you of yearning, of one soul pleading for another.” The man said with a small smile.

“I'm Mikaela Harker.” Mikaela said as she held out her hand.

“Vlad.” The man said as he grabbed her offered hand and lifted it gently to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. And before she knew it, he was walking by her side, and they were just, talking. Not about anything special, just talking.

“So really, where are you from?” She inquired as they walked, her curiosity about this man knew no bounds.

“As I said, a long way from here.” Vlad replied, but seeing her face fall slightly, he saw no harm in telling her. “But if you must know, I come from Transylvania.”

“Would you tell me about it, I’m a lover of history and I’ve always wanted to go and study the history, or more specifically, one man in particular. In fact you share his name, Vlad Tepes.” Mikaela explained with a small smile.

At hearing his name, Vlad froze for a moment. She wanted to study him, wonderful.

“Vlad the Impaler, and what makes you so interested in him?” Vlad asked her, trying to be as calm as he could.  
  
“Something about his story I guess. There’s so much debate over who he was; a hero or a villain. People think that because he impaled his adversaries on sticks makes him a bad guy, but what if he had a reason to do it, what if it was some kind of fear tactic. He had a family that loved him, that must mean that he was a good person, right?” Mikaela explained with a soft, sad smile.  
  
“Men do not fear swords, they fear monsters.” Vlad said. “I believe that the Impaler did what was necessary to protect his people, and his family, even though he was betrayed in the end.”

“How do you know that, nothing is known of his death, his body hasn’t even been found.” Mikaela asked as she looked at him strangely with a small frown.  
  
“Speculation, his entire kingdom was wiped out in a matter of days, and his family along with it, what else could it be but betrayal?” He covered his slip up with, portraying no emotion towards the subject.

Seeming to accept his reasoning, Mikaela changed the subject to a happy memory of hers.

“When I was a child, I’ve always loved history.” Mikaela said with a fond smile. “My grandfather was Cajun and he always told me the history of New Orleans while I sit in his lap on his porch in the bayou.”

Vlad smiled as he listened to her talk about her childhood with her grandfather who had raised her when her parents were killed in a freak accident when Mikaela was 5 years old.

They talked for what seemed like hours, Mikaela enjoying every minute of it, she had never spoken so much normally she was reserved and quite in front of strangers. And she noticed that whenever she would smile, he would smile in response and would adopt a look in his eye of intense, deep longing. Soon they were sitting on a park bench next to each other, admiring the trees and their changing colors, dancing in the wind, standing out from the dark clouds. But when she realized the time, she had to get home. Mikaela couldn't believe how long she had spent talking to this stranger.

And she had completely forgotten to go to work today.

Oh well, she practically owned the Sanctuary and her employees/coworkers knew what to do if she wasn't there, wouldn't be the first time she didn't show up when she was supposed to.

And it was one of those days apparently.   
  
“Would you like me to walk you home?” Vlad asked, sad to see her going so soon.

Mikaela looked at him surprise when he had asked that. Never had a man asked her if she would like them to walk her home, and she found that she rather liked it.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Mikaela replied to him with a large smile. And seeing his eyes light up like a child’s eye’s would, she felt her heart give in to him just a little bit more.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Upon arriving back at her home, Mikaela turned around to look at Vlad, and since she was now standing on the steps, she was about equal to his height and could look him right in the eyes. And when she did, she was transfixed, his stormy blue eyes held her gaze, and made her heart race.  
  
“Until we meet again.” Vlad said, breaking the spell that had woven itself around Mikaela, and bringing her hand up to his lips once more, giving a small kiss to signal his farewell. But before he could disappear into the darkness, Mikaela called out to him.  
  
“Wait. I am working at a wolf sanctuary so why don’t you come over and visit me?” She asked him sweetly, hoping inside he would say yes.  
  
Surprised by her question, Vlad couldn’t speak for a moment with his eyes slightly widening. But he quickly regained his composure, as to not keep her waiting for a response.  
  
“I would be honored to be your guest, Miss Harker.” He said to her, “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Delighted by his acceptance, Mikaela could only nod her head enthusiastically, already counting down the minutes until she would see him again. Vlad, seeing her happiness at his response, brought her hand to his lips once again, this time in a final farewell for the night.

“Until tomorrow, then.” He said, and disappeared into the night.  
  
Mikaela stood there for a few minutes, delighted by what had just happened, and she whispered, “Farewell.”

Mikaela got ready for bed, changing into her pajamas and sent a text to her coworker, David, that there was a visitor for her that was coming tomorrow and to get a visitor pass ready for him.

It was when she was answering his text when she realized that she never got his last name.

She shrugged her shoulders and finished her message before she climbed into the bed and closed her eyes, she eventually fell asleep.

================================================================================================  
  
After saying his final farewell, Vlad slipped into the shadows, but he didn’t leave her. How could he, after finally finding a woman made him feel human again, he would not leave her for a minute if he could help it. And after hearing her whisper her farewell he was spellbound of her. That is, until, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. And upon turning around, what he saw sent a shiver up his spine.  
  
“Hello, Dracula.” Said the one who made him.

Vlad was hardly able to keep his composure. This man, no, this thing, that had given him this curse, that had caused him to lose everything, now standing before him, after so many years.

“So,” Vlad seethed from between his teeth, clenching his hands in hatred. “We meet again.”

This caused the Master to laugh, something that sounded like paper being torn before he said, “Oh, I have kept my eye on you since the moment you drank your first drop of blood. I told you when we made our deal, that I would come for you one of these days, and I am here now to tell you that day has come.” This made Vlad look away from the one that had given him his dark gift, clenching his fists even tighter, cutting his flesh.

“That day may have come for you, but it has not come for me, and it never will. I am not your slave!” Vlad spoke, his voice full of disdain. But this was not what the Master was expecting, in fact, he had expected some resistance, but not out right refusal.  
  
“You cannot refuse me! I gave you this life, and you owe me!” The Master huffed back at Vlad, “You will do what I say, or I will make your life hell.” Now his voice was filled with poison, full of a promise that Vlad would regret his decision.  
  
“I can, and I have, now leave.” Vlad growled, his eyes glowing red with his hatred peaking, his skin graying and his fangs growing. This caused the Master to give a small snarl, but he then restrained himself.  
  
“You will regret this.” And with that, the Master disappeared into the night, leaving Vlad hungry for blood.  
  
====================================================================================================

For the remainder of the night, Vlad drank his fill of blood from multiple victims, relishing in the warmth and good feeling that came with it. But soon dawn came, and he had to go back to his home.

He disappeared in a swarm of black bats.  
  
As the swarm of bats arrived at the open tower window, Vlad formed in the middle of the circular tower room. Closing the window and drawing the curtains just in time before the sun rose but not soon enough to escape the light entirely. Hissing and jumping back, Vlad held his hand as it healed and once it did, he headed down into the main living room. There he sat at the head of his large cherry wood table, thinking about what he would do next.

He was not once the most feared man for nothing and he would think of a plan to defeat the Master.


End file.
